


The Broken Hero

by sybilwarfarethatilike



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilwarfarethatilike/pseuds/sybilwarfarethatilike
Summary: A tired hero is captured by his arch-nemesis and searches for a reason to escape.





	The Broken Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short para, where a captured hero rants to his captor.  
> This not one particular fandom, just a mix of what i think the exhausted heroes might say.
> 
> I hope you like it.

You want to torture me? Go ahead there isn’t anything that you could do that hasn’t been done already. You want to bring back everybody i love and then kill them again?, you want me to kill them?, you want carve into me?, you want to whip me?, you want to me relive their deaths?,you want to show me how miserably i have failed?,do what you want. Design any kind of punishment you see fit because i am pretty sure i deserve it. Kill me. Leave me. It’s only you and me now, there is nobody else remaining. And i am too tired to fight. I don’t have the energy to keep standing. I don’t want to anymore. And this thought makes me angry because i still have work to do. I still haven’t completed what i am supposed to do. Not everybody's story has reached an end. And they still keep going. So i keep going. And i will keep going till they don’t need me anymore. And that day i will leave here and i will come to you for till then you will have finished your work and then we will go, go to a place where everything does not prick, breathing does not hurt and where they are. All of them, everybody we miss. Everybody who has ever loved us and whom we love more than anything. We will go to that place where we don’t have to fight each other, the place where i can call you my friend. Who not only stuck with me through the thick and thin, but also created the same thick and thin and for whom i did the same. The person i know, perhaps more than anyone else in existence. The one person who has made life more miserable than all the purgatories, hells, and all the apocalyptic worlds of all the stories combined. But still the only person who has stuck with me through all of it. Every death i had to experience, everytime i had to leave the people who had become my family. Every time i had to kill someone i love to protect them. Everytime i came back to the empty house that had only some time ago been my home. I hate you, but in the end you are the only one there, so i thank you. Thank you for torturing the shit out of me. Thank you for always pointing out that i am worthless. Thank you for sticking around, no matter how many times i tried to finish you. You just didn’t give up, and because of you neither do i. So till the end arch-enemy.


End file.
